


The Innocence of Nagisa Shiota

by aries_pandalion143



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Abusive mother hiromi, Class 3 A (Assassination Classroom), Class 3 E (Assassination Classroom), Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Jealous kayano, M/M, Nosy kayano, Possessive Karma, Secretly possessive nagisa, Smut, high school setting, protective Karma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aries_pandalion143/pseuds/aries_pandalion143
Summary: If there was one thing 3-E class thought about it was the relationship of karma and Nagisa. There was NO way they were together Nagisa was too innocent and naive.....or was he?





	The Innocence of Nagisa Shiota

The subject on the relationship of Karma Akabane and Nagisa Shiota was a controversial and damn-near taboo topic. Controversial due to the fact that no one in 3-E knew the true nature of their relationship,and almost taboo because no one mentioned the topic in front of the pair.......EVER.

It was early, Karma and Nagisa had yet show, so 3-E had a chance to address the pressing subject.

"Come on guys it's so obvious that those two are dating, I mean look at how they interact with each other." Okajima stated running his hand through his buzz cut.

"Yes, but they have known each other for God knows how long. They could just simply be best friends." Sugino countered, rubbing the back of his neck. He hated when the subject was brought up, especially when he knew Karma and Nagisa would be upset at them for mentioning it.

"Yeah, Sugino has a point, plus those two are too different to be in a relationship. How do you even know if either of them are gay?" Rio stated. She also hated when this was brought up, she respected their privacy and did not want to pry.

The class went quiet for a second,no of them had ever really thought of that factor. Everyone remained quiet until Kayano who had an obvious crush on Nagisa spoke.

"Yeah there's no way those two are dating. Nagisa is way to innocent to be with someone like  _Karma_." 

Okuda was about to reply but had been cut off by the classroom door slamming open. "You guys aren't taking about me and Nagisa are you?" Karma's smooth voice slid off the classroom.

His arrival seemed to have stopped time itself. He knew they were talking about Nagisa and his relationship and he didn't like it. He had told all of them that it was none of their business and to butt out, but instead but instead they had gone behind his back and talked about it.

"Now I'm gonna say this  _ **one**_ last time, for Nagisa's sake  _drop it_ and never mention it again."Karma said coldly before walking to his seat in the back of the class.

"Oh one more thing Nagisa isn't as innocent as he seems"

That statement confused everyone in the classroom, but no one said a thing. They knew they'd pissed Karma off, the atmosphere in the room was way too tense. Then as if an angel appeared Nagisa walked into the room and trailing behind him was Korosensei.

"Hey guys what's up, why so tense?" He said in his normal cheerful voice. That seemed to put everyone back into the swing of things , 3-E began to talk like they hadn't pissed of the devil of their class. Among talking to his friends Nagisa made eye contact with Karma, who in return only nodded.

He sighed, people were getting too curious, and that was never good.

 


End file.
